Generally, thin display apparatuses having a small occupied area are widely used in spite of a large size of a display screen thereof. The display apparatus includes, for example, a display panel, a light source for emitting light to the display panel, and a support plate for supporting the light source.
When manufacturing a display apparatus having a large display screen, a large display panel and the support plate are used. The support plate requires a strength to support the large display panel.
A display apparatus includes a rectangular chassis made of an extrusion molded- or pultrusion molded-steel pipe member. By using the cylindrical chassis, the chassis has a high strength.
In the chassis, it is necessary to form a structure (for example, protrusions or holes) for holding components such as a display panel or an optical sheet.
After extrusion molding or pultrusion molding, the steel pipe needs to be subjected to post-processing such as pressing. When the chassis is large, a dimension of the steel pipe may exceed the dimension that can be processed by a press machine.
Forming the above-described structure into the chassis by a mold used at the time of extrusion molding or pultrusion molding may also be considered. However, there are many constraints on shapes that can be molded by the mold, and it may be difficult to achieve the structure.
In consideration of the above-mentioned circumstances, it is an object of the present disclosure to provide an aspect of disclosure of a display apparatus that may form a structure for holding components such as a display panel or an optical sheet as necessary.
According to an aspect of disclosure, there is provided a display panel comprises a display panel configured to display an image, a support plate which is disposed on a rear side of the display panel and supports a light source, and a support cylinder which is disposed between the support plate and the display panel, which is provided along an edge portion of the support plate, and which is made up of a plurality of sheet metal members.
The support cylinder is provided at the edge portion of the support plate, thereby improving the strength of the support plate. In addition, the support cylinder is made up of a plurality of sheet metal members, such that a structure for holding components such as the display panel or an optical sheet may be easily formed in the support cylinder by such as pressing or cutting and raising the sheet metal members.
According to another aspect of disclosure, the support cylinder includes: one sheet metal member with a cross section formed in a hook shape in an axial direction of the support cylinder; and a different sheet metal member with a cross section formed in an L shape or a crank shape in the direction, so as to cover an opening portion of the one sheet metal member.
By pressing or bending a flat sheet metal, the one sheet metal member with a cross section formed in the hook shape; and the different sheet metal member with a cross section formed in the L shape or the crank shape are manufactured and combined with each other, thus to manufacture the support cylinder.
According to another aspect of disclosure, a panel support part is provided between the support cylinder and the display panel to support the display panel, the one sheet metal member is provided with a holding hole configured to hold the panel support part, and the panel support part has a fitting part which is fitted to the holding hole.
When manufacturing the one sheet metal member, the holding hole for holding the panel support part is formed in the one sheet metal member. The fitting part is fitted to the holding hole, and the panel support part is held by the support cylinder.
According to another aspect of disclosure, a panel support part is provided between the support cylinder and the display panel to support the display panel, the one sheet metal member has a positioning protrusion configured to position the panel support part, and the panel support part is provided with a positioning hole with which the positioning protrusion is engaged.
When manufacturing the one sheet metal member, the positioning protrusion engaging with the positioning hole is formed in the one sheet metal member.
According to another aspect of disclosure, an optical sheet is provided between the support cylinder and the display panel, and a holding axis holding the optical sheet penetrates the support cylinder in a front-rear direction.
When manufacturing the support cylinder, the holding axis is formed in the support cylinder.
According to another aspect of disclosure, the support plate is made up of a plurality of plate members.
Since the support plate is made up of the plurality of plate members, the support plate may be manufactured even when having a large size.
In accordance with the display apparatus according to the present invention, the support cylinder is provided at the edge portion of the support plate, thereby improving the strength of the support plate. In addition, the support cylinder is made up of the plurality of sheet metal members, such that the structure for holding components such as the display panel or the optical sheet may be easily formed in the support cylinder by such as pressing or cutting and raising the sheet metal members.
The above and further objects and features will more fully be apparent from the following detailed description with accompanying drawings.